Ghedim al Rastrim
Name: Ghedim al Rastrim Gender/Race: Male/Human Titles: Rhetizian Ambassador to Taelarys, Scion of House Rastrim, Assassin of the Third Circle Age: 28 Affiliations: House Rastrim, Rhetiz Embassy Player: TheDarkDM Description: Ghedim stands slightly over six foot two, his wiry musculature bearing a striking resemblance to the serpent that is his house's emblem. Like all members of Rhetizian nobility, he has black hair that reveals a red sheen when struck by the light, pale skin, and golden eyes. He keeps his hair trimmed close, and sports an oiled Van Dyke beard. Ghedim most commonly dresses in the dark colors favored in Rhetiz, his clothes always follow the prominent fashions of court, if with a slightly more martial bent. What jewels he wears are sparse, often limited to his chain of office and the signet ring of his house. When on a contract, Ghedim dresses in dull black leather armor with a full face mask, perfectly concealing his identity. History: Born the second son of the Patriarch of house Rastrim, Ghedim enjoyed the finest education that Rhetiz could provide. Quickly acclimating to the decidedly hazardous life of the Rhetizian courts, Ghedim managed to outmaneuver several attempts on his life, and by his tenth birthday was a seasoned veteran of assassination attempts. It was at that age that Ghedim was initiated into the first circle of the Rastrim Assassin tradition, adding another deadly wrinkle to his already strenuous childhood. For ten years, Ghedim apprenticed himself to the elders of his house while fending off the homicidal attentions of his many siblings and cousins, and by the same token managed to slay a number of his more aggressive family members. While he never succeeded in supplanting his elder brother, Ghedim nevertheless distinguished himself enough to gain the attention of Rhetiz at large. Thus, by his twentieth birthday he entered the exclusive Academy of Secrets, where the most promising members of all three of Rhetiz's noble families are groomed to take on the mantle of leadership. At the same time, Ghedim faced the Trial of Numberless Vipers and thus ascended to the third circle of the Rastrim Assassins, necessitating the beginning of his practical education in the art of death. Over the next three years, Ghedim split his time equally between learning the arts of statesmanship at the Academy and taking on a select few contracts assigned to him by his house. By necessity, he formed a complex web of alliances and enmities with the other scions of the Three Houses, a web that resulted in him securing the coveted position of Ambassador to Taelarys when the previous Rhetizian Ambassador met with an unfortunate wire noose accident on a visit home. Ghedim has been the Rhetizian Ambassador to Taelarys for five years now, and has gained a strange reputation in Taelarys. On the one hand, it is widely known that Ghedim can be trusted to never reveal a secret to another Taelarian Noble, but on the other it is almost certain that he maintains precise records of every secret he learns. This makes him a sought after confidant by many at court, so long as the secrets needed to be divulged are of no interest to Rhetiz. Similarly, Ghedim is a paragon of manners at court, yet maintains a simmering infamy as a voracious womanizer. The truth, of course, is slightly more complex and tied to the culture of Rhetiz, but Ghedim has gained the fascination of many ladies at court and the envy of a not inconsiderable number of young lords. At the moment, Ghedim is involved in a number of plots to strengthen the relationship between Rhetiz and Taelarys, though many of these are simple economic negotiations. However, with a vast network of informants available to him, Ghedim continues to keep his ear to the ground, constantly alert for any developments that might prove advantageous for him or his city. Personality: In public, Ghedim cultivates a reservedly amused demeanor. He rarely loses the half smile on his face that infuriates some and charms others. When engaged in conversation, he speaks in a soft, sibilant voice that dances around an issue before cutting straight to its heart, his dialectical style closely mirroring his assassin training. Despite this predatory stance, Ghedim remains pleasant and level headed even in the face of the direst insult. In private, Ghedim is deeply ambitious, to the extent that every person, possession, or honor is a resource to be exploited to his benefit. Ghedim's only true loyalty is to himself, with a rare few exceptions. Ghedim holds the well being of Rhetiz as equally important as his own, and a few distant members of his family have earned his affection. Advantages: Rhetizian Assassin (Common): As a favored scion of the Rastrim family, Ghedim has been thoroughly trained in close quarters combat, specializing in light bladed weapons. He is rarely without a concealed dagger somewhere on his person, and while pursuing a contract he equips himself with a pair of fiendishly sharp kukri. In addition to this training, he has general proficiency in stealth and the use of poisons. Ambassador (Common): In his position as Rhetizian ambassador, Ghedim has access to the ambassadorial manor, as well as the Rhetizian spy network. Furthermore, his ambassadorial rank confers on hims social standing roughly equal to the head of one of the median houses, allowing him access to the entirety of Taelarys high society. Cunning (Common): As a trained assassin and member of a highly competitive noble house, Ghedim has well developed instincts and an unmatched killer instinct. This gives him an uncanny talent at judging people and the actions they may take. Charming (Uncommon): Ghedim is an exceptionally skilled orator, and when he speaks he is able to convince even the most reticent noble to concede to his demands. However, when not speaking Ghedim has the uncanny habit of fading into the background.